Nuit et jour, l'un et l'autre
by Nani-sama
Summary: OS sans prétention à découvrir car j'ai un peu la flemme de faire le résumé.


_**Auteur :**_ Moi

_**Disclaimers :**_ J'en fait un parce que c'est joli à mettre sur la présentation structurée de l'histoire...Donc c'est pas de moi les personnages mais pour le reste c'est bien moi ^^

_**Pairing : **_NejiSasu (qui c'est qui me chante du encore ?)

_**Beta reader **_: Shik-Aya-chan (Merci)

J'ai écrit ça en une nuit et remodelé ça la nuit qui a suivit. Ce n'est pas Gaara et Neji comme je les aime mais là je le sentais comme ça. Je n'ai aucune idée de vos réactions puisque je n'ai même pas d'idée précise sur ce OS, c'est pour ça que j'attends avec impatience vos reviews. Ce n'est pas non plus vraiment mon domaine habituel c'est pourquoi j'ai essayé de faire des recherches sur ce que j'écrivais considérons ça comme une expérience. S'il vous plaît un peu de tolérance j'étais prise d'insomnie quand j'écrivais...

**- Attention homophobes s'abstenir, c'est du Yaoï au cas où vous avez mal lu le résumé !**

**-Je signale qu'il y aura 2 OS qui viendront dans les semaines à venir, c'est disons de quoi préparer mon départ en vacances.  
**

**- Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Sasuke mit un short court en jean. Il le préférait au cuir. Un simple débardeur noir ferait l'affaire. Il se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir et sortit de la salle de bain. En passant il s'arrêta devant le canapé et bien que pressé, il prit le temps de scruter le visage de l'endormi. Puis il lui caressa doucement l'épaule avant de plonger la main dans la chevelure brune. Elle avait perdu de son soyeux mais restait fine, délicate sous ses doigts. Il posa un baiser presque écrasant sur des lèvres qui ne cesserait de l'attirer. Il eut un sourire triste. Neji ne se réveillerait pas, il venait de prendre sa dose et s'était endormi après avoir plané. Il jeta un regard morose à la seringue sur la table avant d'embrasser de nouveau le brunet qui dormait. À chaque fois qu'il sortait il se demandait toujours s'il le retrouverait en vie en rentrant.

-À demain matin Neji, murmura-t-il avant de se lever et de saisir sa veste en jean.

Sasuke courait maintenant, dans 5 minutes il serait en retard et son mac le forcerait à dédommager avant de rentrer. L'idée de faire quelque chose avec Orochimaru le dégoûtait tellement qu'il trouva la force nécessaire pour aller plus vite. Il arriva in-extremis au bordel sous le regard goguenard des autres putes et gigolo de la boîte. Et c'était partit pour une nouvelle nuit…

Quand il revint à l'aube, il eu l'agréable surprise de trouver Neji réveillé, clean et même de bonne humeur.

-Comment c'était cette nuit ? demanda prudemment Neji en délaissant le petit déjeuner pour le détailler de la tête au pied.

Son short était mal boutonné, des traces de sperme avait séché sur ses cuisses, il avait une égratignure sur la joue. Ça allait…

-J'ai connu mieux…tiens.

Il sortit de sa poche la récolte de la soirée. Neji déposa l'argent dans une boîte à côté et prit Sasuke dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa assez pour lui montrer son affection. Un filet de salive coula sur le menton de Sasuke quand ils se séparèrent.

-Neji ?

-Hum ?

- Fais-moi l'amour s'il te plaît, dit-il en s'appuyant contre l'autre garçon.

-Si tu veux, mais prends une douche.

Neji, c'était son grand amour quand il ne planait pas. Quand il était en manque, quand il fumait de l'herbe, quand il s'injectait de l'héroïne, c'était une autre personne et ce Neji là c'était un salaud. Non quand il était en manque, c'était un salaud. Quand il planait, il était supportable, parfois agréable. Mais quand il était clean, c'est là que Sasuke l'aimait le plus.

Ils firent l'amour sous la douche ce matin là. Sasuke alla se coucher ensuite trop fatigué pour manger. Neji alla travailler. Il bossait dans un bar en ville. Il se faisait souvent sauter par son patron, en échange de quoi il avait droit à une certaine quantité de drogue. Sasuke détestait cet homme, c'était lui qui avait rendu Neji dépendant. Il l'avait violé après l'avoir piqué. Neji ne se souvenait pas de la soirée en question d'ailleurs et Sasuke n'était pas là pour lui parce qu'il était en train de sucer un autre homme. Mais quand il enquêta un peu, une stripteaseuse, Ino, lui raconta ce qu'elle savait et ce ne fut pas très difficile de découvrir le reste.

Neji détestait le père de Sasuke pour avoir laissé ses fils dans la rue après la mort de leur mère. Il en voulait à Itachi d'avoir abandonné son frère à son amant pendant que lui vaquait à ses activités notamment le trafic d'armes. Il s'était fait bêtement tué dans cette histoire et l'amant avait du « vendre » Sasuke à Orochimaru. Enfin, il exécrait Orochimaru pour avoir mis Sasuke sur le trottoir à l'âge de 15 ans.

Quand le brun rentra à 19h, Sasuke comprit tout de suite qu'il avait sniffé de la cocaïne et quand la phase d'euphorie serait passée dans 30 minutes, il passerait à l'héroïne. Dès qu'il jeta son manteau dans l'entrée, il eut tôt fait de chopper Sasuke et de l'embrasser langoureusement. Sasuke détestait quand Neji le voulait dans cet état, il ne savait même plus où il en était et ne pensait qu'au sexe. Mais ça restait Neji et il continuait à le faire crier de plaisir même drogué à mort. À 23h, Sasuke recouvra Neji qui s'était encore une fois endormi sur le canapé avant de le couvrir de baiser.

-À demain matin Neji.

Et il prit sa veste avant de sortir et de rejoindre le bordel. Il arriva en retard cette fois malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il avait mise dans la course. Il commença par un client habituel, avant de se faire un sacré pourboire avec un gros porc bourré de fric et fou de son cul puis maints hommes et quelques femmes par la suite. Avant de partir il alla trouver Orochimaru pour prendre sa part de la soirée. Le serpent le couva tout de suite d'un regard concupiscent.

-Et bien Sasuke, déjà là ?

-S'il te plaît donne moi ma part pour que je rentre.

-Tu es arrivé en retard, tu connais le tarif, dit-il avec son fichu sourire de rapace.

Sasuke retint un soupire et retira ses vêtements. Le rire sardonique d'Orochimaru emplit la pièce, alors que Sasuke avança vers lui à 4 pattes. Il avait l'habitude depuis le temps. Il déboutonna le pantalon du serpent et descendit la fermeture éclair avec les dents. Après avoir prit avec dégoût le membre d'Orochimaru en bouche, il se débrouilla pour le faire venir au plus vite. Une fois qu'Orochimaru fut satisfait, il resta à genoux attendant patiemment sa part. Il n'avait eu que 5 minutes de retard, il n'était pas obligé de faire plus. Orochimaru jeta l'argent au sol, se retourna et se servit un verre de vin. Sasuke ramassa les billets à la hâte et se rhabilla avant de partir au pas de course. Il cogna Gaara au passage, Le roux se moquait souvent de l'empressement que Sasuke mettait pour venir et pour partir. Quand Sasuke savait que Neji était en manque ou avec son boss, il prenait le temps de prendre un peu de marijuana avec le roux. Ça avait commencé quand il avait découvert que Neji couchait avec son patron pour de la drogue. Il se souvint comment Neji avait été furieux au point de lui laisser de belles traces de ceinture sur le visage. Il était très violent en manque et Sasuke évitait en général de le mettre en rogne à ces moments là. Mais quand son amant lui avait reproché d'avoir fumé alors que, lui, Hyuuga Neji lâchait un paquet de fric dans des drogues dures sans compter le fait de baiser avec son boss pour le même résultat, Sasuke n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de riposter. Le lendemain, le vrai Neji s'excusa pendant des heures avant de le chouchouter pendant quelques jours. Sasuke lui en avait voulu pendant quelques heures seulement mais il aimait bien quand Neji voulait se faire pardonner. Quoique celui à qui il en voulait le plus c'était ce salaud d'Aoi Rokushou. Mais Sasuke redoutait une chose. Pire que si Neji savait qu'il retouchait de temps en temps à la marijuana, au cannabis et autre du même acabit. Il avait peur que Neji apprenne qu'Orochimaru retenait plus de 50% de sa recette à chaque fois pour ne pas qu'il puisse un jour quitter le milieu et que par-dessus le marché qu'il faisait des extras à Orochimaru. Il ne doutait pas que lui et Orochimaru prendrait une bonne trempe. Sasuke redoutait plus que tout cela, pas seulement pour ce que Neji lui ferait mais ce qui se passerait s'il s'en prenait à Orochimaru.

Sasuke monta les marches des escaliers 4 à 4 pour arriver enfin devant la porte de leur appartement.

Il souffla un moment avant de rentrer. Ino était en train de se faire la petite amie de son ex-petit ami sur leur canapé. Neji cherchait de quoi faire un petit déjeuner décent dans leur bon vieux réfrigérateur. Sasuke se débarrassa de sa veste avant de rejoindre Neji. Il tirait sur le clean mais de mauvaise humeur on dirait.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent sur notre canapé celle-là ?

-Dis bonjour d'abord.

-Bonjour. Alors ?

-Ino m'a donné 10 billets pour que je les cache de son père.

-Hum. Tiens voilà l'argent.

Neji prit les billets et les fourra dans la boîte sans même regarder Sasuke qui baissa les yeux.

-J'aimerais que t'arrêtes Neji.

-Oh la ferme.

Neji se mordit la lèvre avant de finalement regarder Sasuke qui ne tarderait pas à s'enfermer dans la douche pour pleurer. Neji soupira avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu sais quoi 'suke ?

-Tu vas lâcher la drogue.

-Ne m'en demande pas autant…

Sasuke sentit son cœur se serrer à cette déclaration.

-Je vais tenter de réduire les drogues. Ça nous bouffe trop d'argent. Peut-être que je finirais par décrocher, on ne sait jamais.

Sasuke s'accrocha à Neji, aux mots qu'il venait de prononcer, au maigre espoir pour lui. Ils s'embrassèrent. Leurs langues répétèrent ensemble un vieux ballet qu'elles connaissaient très bien puis ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, le regard brillant, chez l'un comme chez l'autre.

-Ce soir, il faudrait que je rentre plus tôt, on couchera ensemble, dit Neji avec un petit sourire en coin.

Sasuke le lui rendit avant d'aller se laver. Neji partit aussitôt.

Il tint parole, le soir il rentra normal. Pas de pupilles dilatées, pas de mains moites, pas de sueur froide, pas de gestes frénétiques des mains et/ou tremblements. Juste un Neji qui se plaignait d'avoir mal aux muscles. Sasuke s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ils tombèrent sur leur canapé-lit, ils feraient bien les choses aujourd'hui donc Sasuke avait déplié le lit. Neji lui retira lentement le T-shirt et prit soin d'embrasser chaque bout de peau du garçon en dessous de lui. Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille pendant que Sasuke le caressait sous le T-shirt devenu trop grands après les fortes pertes de poids. Leurs bouches se joignirent de temps à autre alors que leurs mains tentaient d'allumer l'autre le plus lentement possible pour faire durer le plaisir. Finalement quand ils furent en pleine érection, Sasuke crut bon de commencer à se déshabiller. Neji lui enleva ses vêtements et lui ceux de Neji. Puis Neji pu enfin jouir des sensations tactiles et incroyablement plaisantes de la peau de Sasuke. Et tandis que Neji redessinait via ses caresses les formes du corps de son amant, celui-ci inventait de nouveau jeux avec les longues mèches brunes de son partenaire. Les sensations érotiques qu'il en retirait étaient des plus fortes. Après s'être redécouvert et avoir procédé aux préparatifs nécessaires, Neji pénétra Sasuke qui ne retint pas ses gémissements de plaisir. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant les vas-et-viens, ils s'étreignirent, il profitait l'un comme l'autre des sensations produitent par cette merveilleuse activité en duo.

Quand Neji se réveilla Sasuke était partit depuis longtemps, il se frotta les yeux puis étouffa un bâillement avant de se lever. Il traina à moitié nu dans leur petit studio avant de se décider à préparer un petit déjeuner que Sasuke mangera froid.

Les mois passèrent et Neji arrivait à tenir promesse. Plus il diminuait les drogues, plus Sasuke avait l'espoir que Neji cesse d'être un toxico et ce malgré les crises que Neji piquait en cas de manque. Le seul gros incident à noter fut un soir où Sasuke rentra la lèvre défoncée et de nombreux bleus sur le corps. À cause du manque Neji avait été plus furieux que d'ordinaire, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, ce n'était pas la première ni la dernière/ça ne serait pas la dernière. Mais Sasuke réussit à empêcher Neji d'aller au bordel. À part ça Neji réussit à tenir 6 mois durant.

Il rentra apparemment clean mais Sasuke savait au temps que Neji avait mit pour rentrer et à son air désabusé qu'il venait de descendre de son envol. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé sans même regarder Sasuke qui était déjà prêt pour aller faire le tapin.

-Neji ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je suis désolé 'suke.

-Pourquoi ? questionna prudemment Sasuke en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Neji enfoui son visage dans ses mains.

-Je l'ai encore fait. J'avais pourtant dit à Aoi…je lui avais que je ne le voulais plus mais…

-Mais ? demanda Sasuke en imaginant tous les scénarios possibles.

-Mais il m'a forcé, je suis désolé Sasuke, il m'a…Il m'a obligé encore une fois. Je ne…quand il m'a injecté l'héro j'ai été envahi par cette vieille sensation familière et…je suis vraiment désolé 'suke. Tellement, tellement désolé.

Neji ne pleurait pas encore mais il était chamboulé, Sasuke l'attira contre sa poitrine et l'y maintint. Après 5 minutes Neji se laissa aller dans les bras de son amour et laissa échapper quelques larmes. Il les essuya presqu'aussitôt avant de retourner dans les bras de Sasuke et de son odeur réconfortante. Il s'y endormit environs une demi-heure plus tard. Cependant Sasuke qui était en retard de plus d'une heure ne bougea pas, il garda Neji contre lui en fulminant contre Aoi, de quel droit osait-il faire replonger Neji ?

-Ce n'est pas toi Neji, c'est lui. C'est sa faute à lui.

Il resserra le corps endormi contre lui, il n'irait pas au bordel ce soir, qu'importe ce que cela coutera. Ses espoirs avaient été une nouvelle fois brisés.

Le lendemain matin, Neji se réveilla sur Sasuke, il ne percuta pas tout de suite que Sasuke ne devrait pas être là et posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre garçon. Il n'avait pas oublié ce qui s'était passé la veille mais il était disposé à tout recommencer à zéro, pour Sasuke.

Le soir même Sasuke n'eut pas de client car il fut occupé à récupérer une nuit de travail avec Orochimaru.

Le temps passa une nouvelle fois de la même façon qu'il avait toujours passé pour ce couple d'âmes torturées. Neji était revenu à son point de départ encore 2 fois et du côté de Sasuke, c'était toujours la même chose, jusqu'à ce que Neji fasse une overdose. Depuis il avait demandé à leur ami Naruto de passer de temps en temps vérifier. Le blond restait 1 à 2 heures avec Neji ou appelait régulièrement histoire que Neji se souvienne qu'on s'inquiétait pour lui.

Remarque le pire pour Sasuke n'était pas encore arrivé. Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne serait pas un drame si ça n'arrivait pas. Un soir donc, Sasuke trouva Gaara chez lui avec Neji qui avait l'air furieux.

-Qu'est ce que…

-Ferme la Sasuke. C'est moi qui pose les questions, interrompit sèchement Neji.

Gaara lui mima un « désolé vieux » alors que Neji serrait dangereusement des poings.

-Est-ce vrai que tu couches avec Orochimaru alors qu'il te prend 60% de ta part ?

Sasuke déglutit paralysé par la peur. Il aurait bien voulu jeter un regard furieux à Gaara mais il se serait prit une claque encore plus vite. Neji se dressait devant lui, ne portant qu'un T-shirt comme à son habitude, Ses cheveux flottaient librement dans son dos, lui donnant un aspect sauvage. Pour en rajouter il était dangereusement en manque après 4 mois d'abstinence.

-Réponds, reprit Neji en croisant les bras.

Sa voix était tellement calme pour son regard furieux. La lèvre inférieur de Sasuke trembla, ce serait comme avec la ceinture si Gaara ne faisait rien.

-Tu sais Neji…

- Je ne t'ai pas sonné toi. Et puis fout le camp Gaara.

-Moi je ne suis pas Sasuke, alors tu me parles sur un autre ton, riposta le rouquin en s'approchant.

-Sinon quoi ? siffla Neji.

Sasuke les regarda horrifié sans savoir s'il devait être soulagé que Neji l'ai oublié pour le moment ou s'il devait craindre une bagarre entre Neji et Gaara. Ils se jaugèrent du regard tout les deux avant que Gaara ne pousse un soupir résigné.

-Ecoute Neji, je ne veux pas me battre avec toi.

-Alors commence par foutre le camp.

-Si je le fais, tu vas amocher Sasuke alors je reste.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

Gaara se tu et fusilla Neji du regard.

-Pars Gaara, avait marmonné Sasuke en baissant la tête.

Neji se retourna vers lui, sa colère n'avait pas diminué d'un pouce. Sasuke se prit subitement une claque magistral. Il sentit le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche et cracha en évitant de regarder Neji dans les yeux, ça risquerait de l'encourager à continuer.

-Tu sais pourtant que tu ne dois rien me cacher Sasuke, lui reprocha Neji en s'éloignant.

Gaara soupira, ça avait l'air finit : peut-être qu'à cause de l'abstinence, il était plus logique. Mais Neji réapparu dans leur champ de vision prêt à sortir.

-Où…Où vas-tu ? se risqua Sasuke oubliant qu'il ne valait mieux pas poser de question dans sa situation.

-Voir ton patron quel question ! répondit Neji qui partait déjà.

-Non ! s'écrièrent en cœur Gaara et Sasuke, bien conscients des conséquences d'une telle action.

-Lâche-moi Sasuke.

-C'est du suicide idiot ! lança Gaara en croisant les bras.

-Je t'en prie Neji, pour moi, supplia Sasuke toujours en retenant Neji.

Le Hyuuga sembla réagir à la voix de Sasuke, peut-être pas comme il fallait, mais il avait oublié un instant qu'il devait sortir.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? demanda Neji en claquant la porte, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Sasuke au passage.

-Je savais que tu serais furieux, répliqua Sasuke en se sentant en colère maintenant.

-Oui, je le suis encore plus maintenant.

-Tu en as de bonnes toi aussi, je te rappelle que tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu couchais avec ton boss.

-C'est…différent.

-Pas du tout, se renfrogna Sasuke. Avec toi c'est fait ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais…

-Ferme-la maintenant où je m'en vais.

-Non c'est moi qui m'en irait et je ne reviendrais plus Neji…Je suis fatigué…de tout ça, dit-il en baissant la tête.

Neji le regarda un moment puis se dirigea vers la boîte à fric. Il prit ce qu'il y avait et sortit sans se retourner. Probablement partit couper le jeun.

Gaara s'était assis sur le canapé et s'était allumé un joint de marijuana.

Sasuke se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

-Pourquoi tu le lui as dit ?

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès et puis je pensais que tu le lui avais dit. Depuis le temps !

-Comment ça « pas fait exprès » ? grinça Sasuke en refoulant des larmes de tristesse et de frustration.

-Ben j'étais venu voir Neji s'il n'avait pas un peu d'herbe pour moi, il a fait le même cirque que d'habitude mais m'a quand même donné ce que je voulais. Et on n'a commencé à causer et ça m'a échappé.

-Comment ça a pu t'échapper ?

-Ça m'a échappé voilà, m'emmerde pas Sasuke. De toute façon il l'aurait appris d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Sasuke soupira et emprunta le joint de Gaara.

Neji rentra 2 jours plus tard, shooter à mort. Il ne donna aucunes explications à Sasuke qui avait été fou d'inquiétude.

Le soir alors que Sasuke c'était préparé pour la nuit, il jeta brusquement un verre à terre et se dressa devant Neji.

-J'en ai marre Neji. Tu ne te prive pas toi de coucher avec Aoi pour peu que t'ais ta dose, tu te fous du reste, tu te fous de moi.

Il crispait les poings de colère. Neji n'avait pas le droit de l'ignorer.

-Tu…Tu agis comme une prostituée. Tu te serais fait tout les dealers de la ville que ça ne m'étonnerait pas !

-…

-À moins que ça ne te plaise de baiser avec Aoi.

-ARRETES.

Il fut surpris par le cri de Neji. Même en colère Sasuke ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà entendu crier.

-Tais-toi, tu ne sais pas. Moi je sais que quand tu es au bordel, c'est comme du viol à la chaîne parce que tu ne veux aucun de ces hommes. Mais toi tu n'as pas ce besoin irrépressible qui brûle tes veines dès que c'est finit. Toi tu peux oublier quand tu dors, pas moi. Moi je n'ai que le rire d'Aoi quand il me touche qui hante mes cauchemars. Je revois, même éveillé, ses mains me parcourir ou l'aiguille qui s'infiltre dans mes veines alors que je suis nu sous lui. La moindre odeur d'alcool me rappelle son bureau. Tout ce que je veux, c'est oublier tout ça. Et la seule façon d'oublier, c'est la drogue et toi.

Pour la première fois, Neji pleurait sans se préoccuper de ses larmes, il fixait seulement Sasuke d'un regard éteint.

-Neji…

Sasuke prit Neji dans ses bras et pleura avec lui.

-Ça va aller Neji, on s'en sortira. Tous les deux…

Il n'y eu plus d'incident de ce genre pendant un moment, Sasuke persuada Neji qu'Orochimaru n'était qu'un autre parmi la masse et qu'il pouvait le supporter. Neji essayant de nouveau de décrocher.

Un matin Sasuke rentra épuisée d'une nuit de travail, sans argent.

-Comment c'était cette nuit ? demanda Neji en lui massant doucement les épaules.

- Nul, je n'ai que 100 ryo à te donner ce matin.

-C'est suffisant Sasuke.

-Mais…

-Chut, j'ai un truc à t'annoncer.

Il se leva et prit la boîte pour la renverser sur leur bonne vieille table basse toute déglinguée.

-Tu vois depuis deux ans à chaque fois que je sentais que j'allais replonger, je donnais une partie de l'argent à Naruto pour qu'il me cache le fric. Un endroit où je ne le trouverais pas. C'est pour ça que tu as eu à me chercher chez lui, ce soir là où je voulais le tuer, j'en avais trop besoin mais il refusait de me dire où était le fric et toi tu croyais que je délirais. Attends ne me coupe pas. Même si j'ai beaucoup gaspillé et plus ou moins mal budgétiser, l'argent que je retirais d'ici pour le donner à Naruto, grâce à lui aujourd'hui on n'a assez pour racheter ta liberté à Orochimaru. On n'enverra ce salaud de Gaara lui porter le fric, annonça Neji qui traitait toujours Gaara de salaud quand il n'était pas là.

-Neji, tu veux dire…

-Oui, tu n'a plus à faire le trottoir et si j'arrête la drogue ce serait parfait, non ?

Sasuke lui sauta au cou.

-Tu vas démissionner toi aussi ? Demanda-t-il en craignant que tout s'effondre.

-Oui. Et arrêtes de me serrer comme ça, tu m'étouffes.

Sasuke rit, il était si heureux. Loin d'Aoi, Neji réussirait peut-être à décrocher. Enfin, il n'aurait plus à retourner au bordel. Neji avait su rattraper le calvaire qu'il lui avait fait mener tant bien que mal.

Et le mieux de tout : Il avait de nouveau de l'espoir. L'espoir d'une vie meilleure pour lui et Neji.

* * *

Moi : Ben après ça Neji et Sasuke me boudent... Bon je m'illustre maintenant dans mon besoin de faire du tordu, désolée. Vos impressions ?


End file.
